


From the Ashes

by SpontaneousFangirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Original Universe, Pokemon Journey, Tweaked Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpontaneousFangirl/pseuds/SpontaneousFangirl
Summary: After a devastating accident, a trainer finds her previous team of Pokemon confined in their Pokeballs and her trainer license rescinded. A year later, broken but not yet defeated, the same trainer sets out on a new journey to prove to the world that she's a Pokemon trainer in her own right.





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, no way to go wrong with original characters going on their own Pokemon journeys, right? Even in a tweaked universe which tries its best to follow the gameverse until some deviation is required to properly explain game mechanics in a realistic way?
> 
> Well, my fingers are crossed.

“Why did you even come back? Can’t you see that no one wants you here?”

Adrielle blinked, trying to focus on her sister. “Harper, I—”

“Go away! Can’t you see that we’re having a hard time because of you? There are always people waiting in front of the house, shouting and shoving at Mom and Dad. Just go away, Adrielle. Go away and don’t come back.”

“Harp—”

The door slammed shut in Adrielle’s face, leaving her alone in the hallway.

“Adrielle, honey, you know she doesn’t—”

“Is it true?”

Adrielle’s mother inhaled sharply, and Adrielle didn’t need to look over to know that her mother’s hands were clutched at her breast.

“Is what true?” Adrielle’s father asked, stepping in when her mother didn’t respond.

“Is it true that you’re having a hard time now,” Adrielle asked again, hands clenched at her sides, her eyes trained at her feet as she fought off the burning sensation of tears.

“Drie—”

“Is it true?” Adrielle demanded, whirling around to face her parents, tears real now. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Honey, we didn’t want—”

“Why didn’t you tell me that me being here was making it worse for you?” Adrielle demanded, fighting to ignore the streaks of cold on her cheeks.

“Because it was fine, Drie. Because we didn’t want to trouble you.”

“Trouble me?” Adrielle asked, scoffing. “ _Trouble_ me?”

“Honey—”

“No, Mom,” Adrielle said, holding out a hand to stop her mother as her other went up to wipe away the remaining wetness on her face. “I’ll leave. Now. Don’t come looking for me. I’ll contact you after I’ve found a place.”

“Honey, you don’t—”

“I want to,” Adrielle snapped back, then recoiled, realizing her sharp her tone had gotten, how pained her parents’ faces had become. “I—I love both of you. And tell Harper that I love her too.”

Swinging away, Adrielle ran for the back door, gasping for air as she fought off the urge to cry again.

_I won’t cry I won’t cry I won’t cr—_

 

* * *

_|| Early Morning | Monday, September 18th, 2078 | Hoenn_

 

Adrielle blinked awake as the digital display at her bedside came into focus. Closing her eyes one last time before she opened them again and sat up, she set her backpack aside and sliding off her bed. Sitting down at her desk and pulling out a pen and a piece of paper, she bit her lip, staring at the smooth expanse of white.

 _C’mon. It’s not that hard,_ she told herself, putting pen tip to paper.

 

— — —

 

_Mom, Dad,_

 

_Sorry for not writing these past few months, but I hope that everyone’s doing well back home. Everything’s fine on my end as well. The year’s up tomorrow, so I’m going to head to the League office and get everything sorted out. This time, I’m thinking of starting in Johto. A change of scenery and all that. I probably won’t be able to write much while I’m travelling, but don’t worry about me too much. I’ll know what to watch out for and who not to trust._

_Take care of yourselves, and watch over Harper for me. I’m sure she hasn’t found it in herself to forgive me yet, but I hope she can one day. Love and miss you all._

_Your Daughter,_

_Drie_

 

* * *

_|| Morning | Monday, September 18th, 2078 | Hoenn_

 

Cool morning air greeted Adrielle as she exited the local League office, the trademark gold-and-blue folder in her hands trembling with every step. Although the sun was well on its way up the sky, the sparsely-populated town offered little more than idle townsfolk and bubbly bikers, neither of whom were too rushed to get to the next hour of their day. The stolidly slow tempo was what originally drew Adrielle to the town, but now she felt a clear disconnection—a sense that she was and always had been but a guest, a tourist enjoying scenery in which she did not belong. This sense was reinforced by the folder in her hands, which contained the documents that marked both the end of her visit and the beginning of a new adventure.

“Everything you need to know about starting your journey as a Pokemon trainer,” the first page of the booklet inside would exclaim exuberantly in bold, metallic print, as if the mere thickness of its font could dispel the doubts in its reader’s heart. And it had, once upon a time so long ago that Adrielle could only just make out her fuzzy memories of the same yet different folder.

Coming to a stop in front of the building, Adrielle looked down at the folder in her hands and stared into the deep navy blue, trying to remain calm. To the eighteen-year-old girl four years ago, the packet had been a promise of adventure and experience, a symbol of the beginning of her new life. She could almost taste the excitement she’d felt back then, tangible and sickeningly sweet in her memories.

“Adrielle!” a voice called, interrupting Adrielle’s train of thought. Turning, Adrielle spotted Cavan Massey jogging over, his hair and clothes as impeccable as his radiant smile. “Hey!”

Shocked into action, Adrielle hurriedly tried to pat down the lumps in her rumpled t-shirt and worn jeans, face flushing. _Couldn’t I have picked another day to throw on clothes and walk out the door?_

“Hey, Cavan!” Adrielle said, voice cracking as the boy came to a stop in front of her. “Haven’t heard from you in a while! I was getting worried—everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine. We need to talk, but first,” he said, retrieving a classic red and white Pokeball from his pocket. “Lennox asked me to give this to you. He said it was a gift.”

Adrielle perked up at the mention of Lennox. The defense attorney's name brought back memories from exactly a year ago, when he had saved Adrielle from a life without Pokemon, fighting for a lighter sentence that he believed her worthy of despite her own uncertainty. The fact that he had sent Cavan to deliver a present wasn’t surprising; Lennox knew better than anyone the date Adrielle’s Probational status would be lifted. While he usually displayed a lack of tact for social norms, he had hit the nail on the head with this one. Cavan was Adrielle’s closest friend and one of the few people that had stayed by her side despite her being Probationed. Where many who she’d previously never hesitate to label as friend found ways to cut themselves off from her, Cavan had stayed by her side, visiting once every other week to check on the girl he’d journeyed Hoenn with.

 _Well, almost every other week,_ Adrielle thought, glancing at Cavan. It’d been over three months since her longtime friend had even texted, much less called or visited. While he was prepping for the 2078 Hoenn Regionals, she told herself that he was just busy training; while he was being crowned regional champion, she told herself that he was getting used to his newfound publicity and responsibilities. But now…

“Thanks,” Adrielle said as she received the Pokeball, her eyes dropping to the brilliant gold logo spanning Cavan’s jacket. “Hoenn Regional League Champion,” it announced in capital letters, catching sun and setting the jacket ablaze. A year ago, she’d been the one on the stage and in the spotlights, battling for the chance to own that jacket, yet now the words only brought notice to an emptiness inside her, vast and desolate.

 _Things have changed,_ she thought, her eyes sinking to the floor.

“Have you been busy, Cavan?” she asked quietly—uncertainly.

“Yes. Sort of,” the boy said, rubbing his neck. “Actually, I have something to ask you.”

“What is it?” she asked, her voice even smaller.

“Adrielle, would—”

The Pokeball collided against the floor with a dull thunk, rolling a few inches before Adrielle recovered herself enough to drop down and scoop it up.

“Sorry, I just—”

Met with silence, Adrielle glanced over to meet Cavan’s eyes. They were blue as ever, but this time they held an inscrutable depth.

“Cavan—”

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “It’s nothing, I just figured it out. I, um, need to go now,” he said, his eyes glancing left to his Staraptor. “Appointment with the League later today since I’m now, you know.”

Four years of friendship helped Adrielle see through his words, and she was heartbroken. She’d lost many friends, some better than the others, but Cavan? The handsome, brilliant boy who’d stood by her during gym battles and traveled with her over seas and mountaintops? The boy who’d blushed when she hugged him after she’d won her first battle in the Qualifying Tournament for Regionals? The boy who was the first friend she made during her time as a Pokemon trainer?

“Of course, Cavan,” Adrielle said, attempting to brighten her smile. She was unsure of whether it worked—the smile felt funny on her lips, too tight and wide on one side, almost painful on the other.

“Great,” Cavan said, attempting a smile back as he signaled his Staraptor above. “Then… see you around?”

“See you,” Adrielle said, watching as her friend of four years climbed on his Staraptor and took off to the skies. She watched as his silhouette became smaller and smaller, watched as his shadow disappeared behind the mountains on the horizon, watched even though she knew that she was watching another friendship come to an end.

 _Goodbye, Cavan,_ she thought, eyes wet.

 

* * *

_|| Mid-morning | Monday, September 18th, 2078  | Hoenn_

 

“You take care of yourself out there, sweetie,” the landlady said as Adrielle handed over her keys.

“Thank you, Linda,” Adrielle said with a smile. Her landlady was one of the few that had ignored Adrielle’s Probational status, even offering to let Adrielle rent for less—something that Adrielle didn’t fully appreciate until she sat down and crunched the numbers.

Her income as a trainer had been from winning contests and gym matches, relying on the League’s system of reduced costs for trainers. While her rounds in the Hoenn Regional Tournament were her big break, her quarterfinalist match landing her more money than she’d ever seen before, between the damages she was held responsible for and the living costs for the past year, Adrielle was nearing the end of her savings. She’d packed up and sold off everything she didn’t need and couldn’t carry, but that hadn’t helped her situation much. Now, all she had left was a small yet sturdy backpack and the remaining money on her card—the only remnants of her year Probationed.

“Don’t forget to come back and visit when you’re back in Hoenn!” the landlady called.

“I will!” Adrielle called back, waving as she walked off towards the docks. Her boat was at eleven, and it was only a short walk through town.

 _It’s almost like I knew I’d be leaving,_ Adrielle thought, glancing down at her ticket.

Once upon a time, Adrielle Charbonnet had been an aspiring trainer, then a trainer, then finally a contender for Hoenn regional champion. Her future was brighter than she’d ever imagined, but her fame disappeared as quickly as it’d come. Now, she was a newly-licensed trainer with a single Pokemon to her name—a Pokemon whose species she didn’t even know yet.

 _No, I promised myself that I wouldn’t do this,_ she thought, stopping and squeezing her eyes shut. She’d spent the past year time grieving over her losses, and though much of it was but a haze in her mind, with countless late nights and nightmares haunting her every step of the way, she wouldn’t—couldn’t—give up. She’d lost control of her life one time, but she was determined to pick herself up and get back on track, because despite all the guilt and blame the public flung at her, she wouldn’t be able to live it down if she were to give up now. Losing control was one thing, but giving up was another entirely—one that she wouldn’t be able to reconcile with her Pokemon, who’d believed in her, supporting her through battles as much as she’d supported them. It was their belief in her that kept her from setting down her trainer case once in for all because such would mean that she was admitting defeat as both their trainer and their friend.

 _I won’t fail again,_ Adrielle thought, quickening her pace. _I’ll prove that we deserved our shot at the regional championship._

The news could condemn her and the public could decry her, but she believed in her Pokemon, so she wouldn’t take the criticisms lying down. She wouldn’t do as they said and give up, because that would mean she was giving up on her Pokemon too, and she could never do that. No, she would regain control of her life and fight for what her Pokemon believed in so that when their Probation ended, she would be able to make them as proud as they made her.

She would prove, a little over a year from now at the 2079 Johto Regional Tournament, that they were wrong in thinking that she wasn’t fit to be a trainer.

That she herself was wrong.


End file.
